


Living arrangements

by LovelyDollParis



Category: Arcana Heart
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 05:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10802289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyDollParis/pseuds/LovelyDollParis
Summary: The lack of income world domination has gotten her so far has not allowed for Kira's desired life style.





	Living arrangements

As it had turned out, taking over the world was more difficult and tedious than Kira had expected. However, she was finally about to take over her first country, Beliz! It was less exciting than Kira would have liked, being done through legal loop holes and black mail rather than a real test of her wits or power. That is to say, the power gained by her wits. Kira was rather small and thin and at 19, just being a late bloomer was no longer in the question. Her work was a few good days away from completion, so long as there weren't any distractions. Kira knew this wouldn't be possible but at least there would only be one distraction.

"Kira, get out here!"

After heaving a long sigh, the young super genius obeyed the not unexpected command. Exiting her backyard laboratory, Kira found a scolding land lord holding various cleaning supplies. Catherine was letting her stay on the property for free but she expected Kira to help out around her house in some ways. Kira was not only too busy with world domination to clean but she was positive Catherine watched her bending over to clean at every available opportunity. Kira was meant to come up with an alternative way to help out a week ago and the more shapely woman wasn't cutting her any more slack.

"It's been a we-"

"I know."

"Do you have any alternatives?"

"...No"

Kira would usually have given Catherine a much harder time but she didn't have any ideas and did appreciate what Catherine did for her. Even if manual labor and sexual harassment didn't seem like a fair price, Kira didn't want to upset her unpaid land lord further.

"Is there really nothing else I can do!?! You gotta have something better you need me to do!"

"You can't cook, you can't garden, you can't fix anything I can't and, surprisingly enough, attempts at over throwing governments haven't yielded enough fruit for you to pay for your share. Clean. Now."

"You know, I shouldn't even live here anymore! You're always just a pain in my ass! Always checking me out, interrupting me, questioning me and constantly gasping about the most insignificant things, giving me a fucking heart attack every time!"

"...That means you care about me."

"What? Don't be stupid! It's a natural response!"

"Sure it is. Who would you live with then, Kira? You can't just live alone."

"Don't you worry your little head. By this time next week, I'll have an entire country serving me. Bowing before their great genius dictator, obeying my every whim!"

"An entire country? You're gonna leave the country?"

Catherine begins to weep, causing unwanted pain in the heart of her annoyed friend. Kira hated this. It was all the time. Catherine crying, or screaming, or gasping. It drove Kira insane.

"You, Mei Fang and Mei ling have special permission to serve me directly at my side anywhere and anytime. You're more than welcome to serve me in Beliz."

"Beliz!?! You want me to just follow you to Beliz and "serve" you?!?"

"...Please. I want you to be there with me. Everyone else there will serve you. You'll be like second in command. Albeit, a distant second. You'll love it. Please go."

After a pause, a smile quickly formed on the formerly sobbing engineer.

"...You do want to stay with me. You want to be with me. I want to be with you too. If you actually can live in Beliz, I'll live there with you. I... I love you, y'know."

"Mhmm... I know. ...Well then, I'll get back to working on our living arrangements in Beliz."

"No, no, no! I'm still paying for your home. Until you pay for your own place in Beliz or wherever, you're cleaning my house. ...But if you would like, I can clean your lab and you can watch me."

"Knew it!" Kira immediately thought. Then Catherine's offer further registered. As Catherine got older, seeing her became less and less of an annoyance and was sometimes even pleasurable.

"Uh, yeah, thanks, I'd l-like that."

"Aw Kira, you're so adorable!"

And with a hug, Kira's mild embarrassment increased ten fold. As much as she liked the body holding her, she was still uncomfortable with that kind of physical contact. It was probably worse when it was Catherine because of the feelings Kira wasn't ready to admit she had for her dear companion.


End file.
